1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus that is suitable for a side mounting engagement in which a liquid crystal display device is engaged to a portable computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display device includes an LCD module, a drive circuit for driving the LCD, and a case. The LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix pattern between two glass substrates and a backlight unit for irradiating a light onto the liquid crystal panel. Also, the LCD module is provided with optical sheets for setting upright a light directed from the backlight unit to the liquid crystal panel. Such liquid crystal panel, backlight unit and optical sheets may be assembled in an integral structure and be protected from an exterior impact so as to prevent a light loss. In this regard, in one instance a case or a frame has been provided for a liquid crystal display. The case is formed in such a manner as to surround the backlight unit and optical sheets including the edge of the liquid crystal panel. Such a liquid crystal display device is mounted in a portable information processing apparatus, such as a portable computer (e.g., a notebook computer), for use as a display apparatus. In order to make a portable information processing apparatus having a slim structure, a side mounting system has been used, for example, in which a liquid crystal display device has mounting means, such as a screw hole, at the side edge perpendicular to the display surface. The liquid crystal display device is fixed to the side surface of the portable information processing apparatus, preferably at a side surface.
As shown in FIG. 1, the side mounting liquid crystal display case includes, for example, a frame 14 made from a plastic material, and a top case or frame 2, which is made from a metallic material, to engage with the frame 14. The frame 14 supports a reflective sheet 12, a backlight and guide 10, optical sheets 8, a liquid crystal panel 6 and a polarizing sheet 4. Fastening elements such as inserts 16 having a female screw thread are inserted to each side surface of the frame 14 using a suitable method such as a high frequency welding technique. The top case 2 is installed in such a manner as to surround the side surfaces of the optical sheets 8, the backlight and guide 10 and the frame 14 including the edge and the side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel 6. Engaging holes 2A are formed on each side wall of the top case 2 in such a manner as to correspond to the inserts 16 of the frame 14. Further, as shown in FIG. 2A, the top case 2 covers the frame 14, the upper part of which the reflective sheet 12, the backlight and guide 10, the optical sheets 8 and the liquid crystal panel 6, disposed sequentially, are secured. In this case, the top case 2 surrounds the edge of the liquid crystal panel 6 to protect the liquid crystal panel 6 from external impact. The upper polarizing plate 4 is positioned on and at the center of the surface of the liquid crystal panel 6.
As shown in FIG. 2A, the liquid crystal display device having the above-mentioned structure is mounted on a cover 1 of the notebook computer and the like by means of a screw 18, for example, which passes through the engaging hole 2A of the top case 2 from the side surface of the cover 1 surrounding the display device, and is engaged with the insert 16.
In the side mounting liquid crystal display device employing the insert 16, the frame 14 may have a large width because the insert 16 has a certain length. For example, the insert 16 may have a length of at least 2.5 mm so as to be inserted to the side surface of the frame 14 as shown in FIG. 2A using the high frequency welding technique. The frame 14 surrounding the insert 16 also may have a thickness of at least 1.1 mm. Accordingly, the side edge of a case for the side mounting liquid crystal display device has a width more than 3.2 mm. As a result, the liquid crystal display device of the side mounting system has a large width. Also, in the side mounting liquid crystal display case employing the insert 16, the side wall of the frame 14 may be damaged during an additional insertion process. If the frame 14 contains a broken side wall or crack, it is difficult to repair and is most likely discarded. This results in a higher manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device, including the liquid crystal module.